Massacre at Twin Pines
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: What really happened once the Vipers entered the chapel


Twin Pines wedding chapel  
  
El Paso, Texas" April 15th 1999  
  
This was the day that would go down in history as one of biggest massacres ever in the state of Texas...the reason for this was they never found the killers.  
  
"Do I look pretty?"  
  
Bea asked looking into her old lover's eyes, How it made her shake inside just seeing him stand their, She thought she had lost him for good, and now here he was standing watching her walk down the ail in her white plain wedding dress.  
  
"Always."  
  
He touched her cheek with his wind beaten hand and pulled her in for another soft kiss, She made sure it wouldn't last to long since her friends were watching.  
  
She smiled and thanked him, Thanked him for being understanding, She had broken the rules of the squad, But the reason why she broke his heart was her the life of her unborn baby...No one had to know that...not yet.  
  
She smiled and turned and slowly walked down to where Tommy was standing, a huge grin was spread across his face as he locked arms with her.  
  
Tim and Erica stood to the left, both holding hands and smiling at her.  
  
Janeen and Clarita stood to the right, closer to the organ player named Rufus.  
  
She felt herself shake inside as she locked eyes with Rev. Harmony, This was it and even if she was scared to death she couldn't let the other know...This was her one ticket for her and her daughter's new life.  
  
She turned her head a little and saw Bill still standing there, how handsome he now looked in the thin sunlight of the chapel.  
  
He gave her a small wink and she smiled and turned back...she was ready.  
  
But right before Rev. Harmony could speak she saw Rufus stand up, His cigarette drop out of his mouth as he looked at the front doors of the church, his eyes wide.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
She then felt that small stabbing pit of fear enter her body, She saw her friends almost in slow motion turn and look, and also their mouths dropped open in shock.  
  
Rev. Harmony dropped his bible and his wife gasped. That's when she knew...The same feeling she used to get right before a kill entered her body, and just as Tommy started to turn she did to.  
  
That's where she saw her old co-workers and friends...The Deadly Viper Assassin Squad.  
  
The four of them all stood together in a straight line, The girls were dressed in tight black cat suits, Budd dressed in a three piece black suit, Their machine guns raised high in their hands. Their faces all-blank with no emotion.  
  
Fear raced though her mind; She slowly looked over and saw Bill, A small smile on his face.  
  
"NO BILL!"  
  
But it was to late, He ran to safety on the other side of the chapel. That's when the gunfire went off and the last screams her friends and future husband would ever make.  
  
Almost in a flash the guns all went off filling the chapel with a loud humming sound, The four of her friends all got it in the head and fell to the ground, Blood washing over their hard dried wooden floor.  
  
Bullets flew though the air and The Bride tried to duck with Tommy, But Tommy got one right between the eyes and fell. She screamed and fell to her kneels, His blood all ready staining her dress.  
  
The last three all were shot to, The Vipers all split up firing her guns into the dead bodies.  
  
She didn't know what to do, why was this happening? Why now?  
  
She rose to her feet and tried to run to the door, but she tripped over something..., which ended up being Elle's foot. The Bride fell a few steps, falling over her own two feet and slipping on the bullets that now graced the floor.  
  
She then fell right into Budd's arms; She raised her eyes and locked with his dark blue ones.  
  
"Please help me..."  
  
She begged to her once good friend, But instead he gave her a good whack in the face...It make her head knock back and into someone else.  
  
Her nose was bleeding once she saw she just fell into Vernita, Who slammed her right into the face, Which made her skin feel like it was being torn apart.  
  
And that's how it lasted for ten minuets or so, The four Vipers made a circle and reach time she landed into one of their arms begging for the life of her unborn child, They would slam her in the face or upper chest and she would stumble a few feet into somebody else's body.  
  
Soon her lips were torn open and bleeding fast, dark ugly yellow bruises were forming all over her swelling face and body, all over sharp pains washed over her body, She thought she was dieing for sure.  
  
Elle and Budd seemed to be going to town on her left eye, Every time she landed over towards them they would hit her in the same place over and over again, Until she felt it swell shut and she couldn't see out of it anymore.  
  
O-ren and Vernita seemed to like beating her around her collar bone which she thought for sure had been cracked in half by now, She didn't know how much longer she could take his pain, She tasted blood and tried to think of her babies' life...But right now she didn't know how long she could hold onto her own.  
  
That's when Vernita put in the last blow, it was a hard hit to the face and she fell back hitting the floor hard, some of her teeth biting her tongue hard, causing blood to gush out of her mouth and dribble down her chin.  
  
Once she landed on the hard floor she looked up at the sun, which was shinning though one of the front windows, how could such a beautiful day turn into such a nightmare?  
  
That's when she heard a cell phone ring, At first she thought it was her own mind cracking...But her eyes tracked over and she saw Sofie standing their in a light purple dress talking on her cell phone.  
  
Was that really she? She thought, but she didn't have time to look at her again because Elle blocked her sight, One by one they all stood around her, looking down with her sharp eyes, seeing the work they had done.  
  
Her eyes met with each one of them...their eyes each saying a different thing.  
  
First their was Elle, Once a close friend of hers, So close Bill called them sisters, Her eyes had a smile in them, Elle had always deep down inside hated the fact she was better at fighting then her and was always in Bill's lime light.  
  
Next was Vernita, Another co-worker of hers, A women she had known only for a short time but seemed to get along with fine, Her eyes also had a little smile in them, almost as if she had done her first mission well and was glad she did it right.  
  
After that was Budd, The only guy in the squad, For a while he had tried to have something with her, But after she took Bill he gave up and settled for friends, His eyes seemed lost and almost as if he didn't wanna be their right now.  
  
Last was O-ren, Other fine friend of hers which she had great respect for, Her eyes were much like Budd's, Lost and no smile, but at the same time looked at her hard.  
  
She looked up at them all...why did her friends want to hurt her?  
  
Just then they all stepped aside and out of sight, little did they know in four years they would see her again, and that time she would get her revenge.  
  
Just then she heard Bill's boots click on the hard floor, her heart raced, Wishing to God that maybe...just maybe he might spare her life and his daughters. 


End file.
